It's Steele A Merry Christmas
by lovesteele
Summary: This Christmas Laura is determined to not repeat the events from Dancer, Prancer, Donner and Steele.


It's Steele a Merry Christmas  
by Lovesteele 2008

* * *

"Bloody hell!" Laura jumped as she heard Remington shout from his office. She couldn't hold back the sigh. He'd been on edge all day, and it was slowly killing her resolve. Did the man always get cranky around the holidays? She was thankful she'd set her coffee down as another curse flowed through the open door to his office.

"Mr. Steele!" She yelled back in an attempt to keep him from startling the entire floor.

"Sorry," he told her as he appeared in the doorway. "I'm just at a loss as to what to expect from Los Angeles this time of year anymore. One year it's in the nineties and the next we're freezing our bullocks off!" She tried not to laugh as he took his frustration out on her open file cabinet drawer. If he only knew…

"Yours, perhaps Mr. Steele." All her body parts were in fine working order, thank you very much.

"Yes, well, I moved away from London for a reason… no snow. And now they're saying up to six inches. In Los Angeles!" She rolled her eyes at his melodrama. The man could lay it on thick when he wanted to.

"And what, you'd rather have it be hot outside, the building get blown up, have us be shot at and maybe break your leg again so it'll feel more normal?" As if he moved to Los Angeles to get out of the snow. He'd been trying to get her to Aspen for years. Maybe she should tell him straight out what she was planning…

"If it gets you to play nursemaid again, perhaps. As it is, I was planning on something very special this Christmas, and this six inches throws a kink into the plans." A kink? Plans? Her ears perked up.

"I'd hardly call a Christmas miracle a kink, Mr. Steele." Then again, if tonight goes according to plan…

"Of course you wouldn't, Miss Holt. You of the 'Merry Christmas Glee Club.'" Laura sighed. He really was a scrooge this year.

"Oh hush. What's so important that a little snow is going to ruin everything?" Would this be a first for him? Would he let her in on his little secret?

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Laura." Of course. Why would she have thought any different?

"I seem to recall, Mr. Steele, that you promised to make this Christmas more memorable than the last, and last year's was rather memorable." In all the wrong ways, but memorable nonetheless.

"In all the worst ways. This time I was hoping for a little more… 'holiday appreciation'." Oh, I'm sure you do, Mr. Steele.

"Well, it looks like all of our appreciation will have to be done indoors, Mr. Steele. And we'll have to decide whether we want to spend the holiday together or apart since driving anywhere after tonight is going to be out of the question." She watched an imaginary light bulb go on over his head. Finally, she thought. He was figuring it out.

"Bah. You sure you don't want to head for the airport? There has to a flight out tonight that'll save us from this frosty fate." Had he even heard her? Him, her, one place or another and snowed in together?

"Absolutely not! This is your chance, Mr. Steele. My place or yours?" Come on. You can't stand there looking that sexy and not be catching on to the theme…

"Well, when you put it like that…" Finally.

"For CHRISTMAS. I swear you have a one track mind." No need to let him think he'd won.

"Please. This is our fifth Christmas together and I've yet to so much as kiss you under the mistletoe."

"Oh, you please. We've done a lot more than that and you know it." Take last week for example… a gourmet meal, a lot of wine, a bit of dancing, much necking. If only the evening hadn't ended with Mildred pounding on her door.

"Ah, yes well perhaps we are a bit farther along than last year, but not much. And not nearly close enough." Which is why I'm planning to spend the next few snowed in days with you if you'd only shut up for a minute and hear what I'm trying to say…

"Which is why I'm wondering why you're upset about having the day with me. Would it be so bad spending the day struck with me in your apartment? Just the two of us? Nowhere to go, nothing to do…"

"I'm sure we could think of something, Miss Holt…" And the look in your eyes is giving you away. You are such a tease.

"I knew you'd agree. Now, we have to get home before the storm hits, and I need to stop by my place and pack before I head over to yours. You should hit the market and load up on groceries. We can meet at your place in a couple of hours." And then…

"Oh, no. No no no… you're not to be out of my sight until we get to my place. If we've learned nothing from the past it's that every time we try to get together for some time alone something ALWAYS interferes. Hence the 'some but not enough progress' from our last Christmas." One fevered groping on his sofa that almost led to orgasm, a very long shower together after literally getting tarred on a case and almost-but-not-quite oral pleasure against the wall of his shower and some gentle caressing of her breasts off and on did equal a little progress. It wasn't her fault that they were ALWAYS interrupted.

"You may be right. Well, we should go then and swing by my place. We'll hit the store on the way back to yours." And then you're mine.

THREE HOURS LATER

"That was the most horrible shopping experience of my life!" Scrooge indeed.

"I can't believe everyone was at the grocery store. It's just a little snow!"

"In a city without regular snowfall, Laura. Everyone's gone mad."

"Well, we're here. Let me put some things away while you unload."

"You sure I can't help you… unpack? I'm happy to help out." As if his fingering the different brands of condoms at the store hadn't given him away. Ha, and he wasn't even going to need them.

"I'm sure you are. And, we're most likely here for the duration, so not need to rush anything, alright?"

"Right. Well, I'll trust your judgment. Just let me put these away and I'll see about a fire."

***  
She watched him retreat to the kitchen and took her suitcase to the bedroom. Aside from staying a night or two under traumatic situations, this was the first time she found herself putting things in the closet and drawer he'd set aside for her. Her things easily fit alongside his, and she forced herself to focus on the task instead of what this would be like if they really lived together.

Remington was lighting the fireplace by the time she emerged from the bedroom.

"All done?"

"Yes, I'm all unpacked."

"Relax, Laura. As you said, we have all weekend, eh? And I'm happy to take the couch if you prefer."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out."

"Yes, well in the meantime, we've a couple of hours to dinner. Let's say we turn on the television and see what the forecasters are saying?"

"Sure. Why don't I pour a little wine?"

"There's a bottle of white in the refrigerator."

"Sounds wonderful."

***  
ONE HOUR LATER

"EIGHT INCHES!?" Scrooge again? Didn't the man know mind blowing sex was on the horizon?

"Calm down, Mr. Steele!"

"We'll be here for a week!" One can only hope…

"Do you think so?"

"Laura, if I didn't know you better, and if you hadn't held me back for the past five years, I'd say you're incredibly pleased to be snowed in with me." Well, it didn't take a detective to figure that out with all the hints I've been dropping!

"Think of it this way. We figured we'd finally get to become lovers once hell froze over…"

"Eight inches doesn't sound so bad when you put it like that."

"Eight inches never sounds bad to a girl, Mr. Steele."

"Laura! I'm shocked! Are there any more dirty thoughts rattling around in that lovely brain of yours?" If you only knew…

"Why don't you come here and find out." Being forward is my motto. Here goes nothing…

Instead, Remington dragged Laura onto his lap from her spot of the sofa. She laughed in surprise but quickly caught on as his claimed hers in a searing kiss. She hummed as she remember the pain and trauma of last year's holiday and put it out of her mind. She felt Remington's arms tighten around her and he hummed back.

Somehow, and she couldn't quite remember through her wine induced haze, she ended up on her back on the carpet in front of the fire with Remington draped half across her body. His hand was caressing her breast through her silk shirt, and her skirt had hiked up to her hip. She flexed her fingers and ran her nails across his scalp as he nibbled her neck.

A while later she watched as he stood and stripped what was left of his clothes off his glorious body. The apartment was dark except for the fireplace. They'd stopped for a bit to watch the snow begin to fall, but she had been unable to tear herself away from him for very long. She watched now as he stood there, his skin glowing from the fireplace. Finally, he laid down next to her again and gently worked the clothes from her suddenly boneless body.

He slowly made his way down her body and didn't leave an inch untouched by fingers or mouth. When she thought she'd die of anticipation he told her roll over so he could repeat the process down her back. She shivered when he kissed her and gasped as his fingers explored every inch of her. Every inch except the one place she needed him. His teasing intensified her ache for him, and she couldn't keep herself from shifting on the carpet and rubbing her legs together as she anticipated what was to come.

He finally turned her back over and kissed her until she thought she'd die. She was ready and reached for him, hoping to bring his body into hers, but he begged off and stayed to her side. She was about to protest his decision to delay the inevitable. After all, someone could call or a client could start pounding on the door. It was their luck, after all. When he began to move down her body again she held her tongue and let her legs fall open as he settled himself between them. She stopped thinking altogether as he lowered his mouth to her.

When he was done and her body stopped trembling, and she could breathe again, she realized they were actually *doing it* right there in his living room. She finally felt free again, to love and be loved without holding that part of herself in check. Five years had been an awfully long wait for this man, and her newfound bravery told her not to waste a moment of it.

So, when she sat up and pushed him to the floor, as much as she wanted to return the favor, she straddled his hips instead and watched his eyes grow wide as she reached for him. He didn't say anything as she guided him to her, but she was pleased that he kept his eyes on her. She willed her body to relax to avoid any pain she might feel after her long abstinence, but she felt no pain as she sank down onto him. Only then did he speak her name and she watched as he held on to control. She'd been briefly sated after all, and he'd been very patient for over five years. If that didn't make for his desperation nothing would.

After a moment she began to move gently atop him. She never looked away, couldn't really since his gaze never wavered. She felt his hands move across her body as he learned her shape, but she could only stare into his eyes she rocked over him. Her pace was steady for as long as possible until she began to crave release again. When she shifted her angle he finally closed his eyes and groaned. She deduced he was close and hoped she'd cross the line again before he did. Then his fingers were on her, rubbing her hard above where they were joined and she cried out as she found it. She held on to his shoulders as she shook and ground her hips hard into his. She felt him thrust hard into her and stiffen beneath her moments later.

Laura woke to an empty bed. She didn't remember being moved, but she was damned sure she hadn't fallen asleep on silk sheets. Before her insecurities could get the best of her, she noticed the wonderful smells of dinner filling the room. It was all she could do to roll out of bed and stumble into the bathroom. She didn't think she'd slept long, but she'd slept hard and needed to clean up a bit.  
When she was done she pulled her robe out of the closet and made her way to the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway when she noticed him bent over as he dug around in his fridge. He was nearly naked, wearing only a pair of pajama bottoms. She noted the way his normally impeccable haircut was standing in all directions and pledged to style it that way every chance she got. His back was covered in long marks that she knew she'd given him when they'd made love the second time. She blushed as she remembered begging him to drive harder into her, and he'd pounded her into the carpet as a result. He must have carried her to the bed some time after that.

He stood and turned to find her staring at him.

"See anything you like?" So like to him to ask such a loaded question.

"Don't you seem smug, Mr. Steele."

"I didn't hear you complaining two hours ago, Miss Holt." Would that have been the first or second time?

"Oh, I wasn't complaining. I'll take you smug any day if it's the result of a hard… night's work."

"Laura, I'm only going to say this once, so please take it in the best possible way. If you don't get out of this kitchen we'll never have dinner. I can't control myself around you with you blatantly flirting like that." Point made… lover.

One home-made sub sandwich later found them sharing an erotic shower for the second time. She knew she shouldn't be surprised at his abilities in this area, but she was a little shocked when he got hard as she stroked him as they kissed. He tried to move her against the cold tile, but she would have none of that. Now seemed the perfect time to repay him for her earlier pleasure. She ended up grabbing a hand towel to kneel on and she turned his back to the spray before sinking to her knees in front of him. Always a gentleman, he tried to tell her it wasn't required, but she glared at him and he shut right up. It was all he could do, she could tell, to stay upright as she took him in her mouth.

A few minutes later she felt his hands tangle in her hair, and he warned her he was close. He'd been very gentle with her, and she'd worried some when he'd twined his hands in her hair, but he never pushed or shoved. He even warned her before he came. Only at the very end did he hold her to him. He let go quickly and hauled her up his body before pinning her to the cold tile walls by the most passionate kiss in history.

By the time they made it back to the bed it was snowing heavily outside.


End file.
